I Love You
by 1279Natsumi-Oak
Summary: Shun dan kekasihnya, Yoru, berusaha menggagalkan upaya Milo, si mesum untuk 'ituin' Esmeralada.. akankah mereka berhasil melawan si Milo yang merupakkan dukun voodoo ?
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya itu punya Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: abal, aneh, gaje, ancur, jelek, nista (?) , jelek, ga nyambung, OOC, typo (kalo ada) , judul sama isi ga terlalu nyambung. Don't like don't read**

**Genre: humor, romance yang ga kerasa**

**Rate: T (for save)**

**Sekedar info:**

**Shun : 13 tahun**

**Yoru : 13 tahun**

**Seiya, Hyoga Shiryuu : 15 tahun**

**Ikki dan Esmeralda: 17 tahun**

Di suatu pagi yang normal normal saja di sanctuary…

"kak, katanya kalo ngintip orang itu bakalan bintitan ya?" Tanya Shun kepada Ikki, kakaknya yang sekarang lagi menahan diri alias puasa (?) pose. Soalnya, Ikki itu always dan forever P-O-S-E , apalagi di depan Shun, adiknya yang lugu. "hmm.. yang ku tau sih iya, emangnya kenapa?" balas Ikki bertanya. "mm.. nggak apa apa.. kakak pernah?" Tanya Shun dengan super watados. "nggak pernah (blush parah)" kata Ikki yang sekarang wajahnya sudah bagai kepiting rebus. "Boong… Ikki boong" kata pacar Shun, Yoru yang secara misterius (?) muncul. "ngga! Gw ga boong!" lanjut Ikki yang blush tingkat tinggi (?). "idishhh udah bohong, ga mau ngaku lagi!" kata Yoru melebay. "woi!kalian berdua kalo mau rebut di luar!" teriak Shun yang mengamuk (langka… kapan sih Shun ngamuk?) . '_hadeh, gaswat nih, tuh anak kalo udah ngamuk kan ngeri banget, setan aja takut –hebat amat-' _kata Yoru dalam hati. "ya udah, lanjutin di luar aja!" teriak Ikki yang sekarang semangat untuk nyari ribut.

DI TAMAN(?)

Ikki: (lupa) sampai mana tadi ributnya?

Yoru: sampe lu boong (Yoru ga sopan ngomong pake lu gw)

Ikki: (inget) GW NGGA BOONG!

Yoru: kalo ngga boong, ngapain blush blush gaje gitu?

Ikki: *tersedu sedu (?)* gw inget pacar gw, si Esmeralda, terus sekarang dia ke Jepang, ninggalin kita…. Huaaaa *nangis*

Seiya: (muncul dari dunia bawah #plakk) gila, ga nyangka, Ikki nangis

Ikki: (pundung parah) dasar lu

Hyoga: (muncul juga) Seiya, parah lu, gw kasih tau kakek lu (?) si Tenma tau lu!

Seiya: biarkan saja.. (nyanyi)

All except Seiya yang nyanyi nyanyi gaje dan Ikki yang pundung: *sweatdrop liatin Seiya*

Shun: (keluar dari mansion ke taman) kalian selalu ribut ya? *bawa pukulan baseball*

All kecuali Yoru dan Ikki yang pundung: kaburrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …. *ngacir*

Shun: huff kok mereka pada kabur gitu ya? Padahal aku mau ngajak main baseball bareng (kecewa)

Yoru: tenang tenang.. masih ada aku.. main bareng aku yok..

Shun: boleh juga, aku pemukul, kau jadi penangkapnya ya..

Lalu mereka pun mengambil posisi..

Shun: *ngelempar bola* Yoru.. tangkap..

Yoru: ok..

Saat bola sudahberada 0,000000001 mm (?) dari sarung tangan baseball Yoru, entah ada angin apa yang membelokan bola tersebut.. dan bola tersebut mengenai Ikki

- to be continued -

Ok, karena udah malem, lanjut besok aja ya… thanks review please….


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya itu punya Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: abal, aneh, gaje, ancur, jelek, nista (?) , jelek, ga nyambung, OOC, typo (kalo ada) , judul sama isi ga terlalu nyambung. Don't like don't read**

**Genre: humor, romance yang ga kerasa**

**Rate: T (for save)**

**Sekedar info:**

**Shun : 13 tahun**

**Yoru : 13 tahun**

**Seiya, Hyoga Shiryuu : 15 tahun**

**Ikki dan Esmeralda: 17 tahun**

Saat bola sudahberada 0,000000001 mm (?) dari sarung tangan baseball Yoru, entah ada angin apa yang membelokan bola tersebut.. dan bola tersebut mengenai Ikki. Lalu Ikki yang sudah pundung secara besar besaran itu, menjadi ngamuk.. "nii-san, maafkan kami.." kata Shun meminta maaf. "Kalian…" kata Ikki dengan wajah yang lebih horror dari hantu (kok bisa?). "K-kak?" Tanya Shun. "awas kalian.." kata Ikki dengan muka super horror. "Yo-yoru.. sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini…. LARIIIIIIIIIIII….." Kata Shun dan Yoru tancap gas (?) " woi! Balik kesini kalian!" teriak Ikki ngamuk. "gyaaaaa si phoenix ngejer tuh!" kata Shun yang lari sambil tengok belakang (?) akibatnya.. "Shun, awa~" belom selesai Yoru berkata, Shun menabrak pohon yang tepat berada di depannya.. "GEDEBUGGGGGG" bunyi Shun saat menabrak pohon dan terjatuh (kesian amat ya?) … 0, 6 detik (?) kemudian, Shun sudah berdiri kembali (ajaib toh?) dan berkomat kamit membaca doa seperti Shaka _–lho?-_ "kamu ngapain Shun?" Tanya Yoru. "kammi-sama persatukanlah cinta kami di sana…" kata Shun membuat Yoru blush tingkat tinggi. "kamu ngapain Shun?" Tanya Yoru lagi. lalu, dengan langkah kilat (?), Yoru bertapa dan meramal.. "wei, Shun, kita ga akan mati… soalnya ada penyelamat yang bakal nyelametin kita.." kata Yoru dengan sikap seperti Shaka sang virgo, yang matanya tidak pernah terbuka.. "lho? Kok kamu bisa ngeramal? Sejek kapan?" Tanya Shun penasaran tingkat tinggi. "sejek lahir aku bisa.." kata Yoru santai.. "hebat.. ajarin dong.." kata Shun jingkrak jingkrak kaya anak MKKB alias masa kecil kurang bahagia *kena nebula chainnya Shun* . detik terakhir menuju pemusnahan oleh Ikki.. "STOPPPPPPPPPPP" teriak wanita cantik yang membawa koper, yang tak lain adalah.. *eng ing eng* ya, wanita itu ialah Esmeralda, kekasih Ikki yang secara misterius muncul dari jepang ke sanctuary. "Es-es Es teh manis (?) ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Ikki pada botol teh manis yang tadi dia minum #ngga nyambung ah..

Ok, back to story then..

"Es-Esmeralda?" Tanya Ikki saat melihat kekasihnya, Esmeralda yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di sanctuary (author pun ga tau) .. "IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DASAR GILA! KAMU MAU MEMBUNUH ADIK MU SENDIRI DAN KEKASIHNYA YA?" Tanya Esmeralda ngamuk ngamuk dan ngambek ngambek ngga jelas dan ngebogem Ikki sejauh 2 km (jauh nyaaa). "IKKI! KITA PUTUS SAJA!" Kata Esmeralda lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua anak yang masih menganga atas kejadian tadi.. "Shun.." kata Yoru. "ya?" balas Shun setengah jawdrop. "nyadar ga kalo mata Kak Esmeralda barusan seperti tidak berjiwa dan seperti dikendalikan?" Tanya Yoru, kali ini dia sudah serius. "eh? Kamu juga menyadarinya?" Tanya Shun. "iya.. ayo kasih tau kak Ikki" kata Shun bergegas mencari Ikki yang bisa berada dimana saja di sanctuary.

- to be continued -

review please… *tampang memelas*

buat yang udah review, thanks ya..


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya itu punya Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: abal, aneh, gaje, ancur, jelek, nista (?) , jelek, ga nyambung, OOC, typo (kalo ada) , judul sama isi ga terlalu nyambung. Don't like don't read**

**Genre: humor, romance yang ga kerasa**

**Rate: T (for save)**

**Sekedar info:**

**Shun : 13 tahun**

**Yoru : 13 tahun**

**Seiya, Hyoga Shiryuu : 15 tahun**

**Ikki dan Esmeralda: 17 tahun**

A/N: yosh, ketemu lagi sama author gaje nana abal ini… (ngelambain tangan kaya orang kurang kerjaan), oh ya, ano, fict ini flame di perbolehkan, hehe.. bai de wei (?) minggu" ini saya mugkin bakal publish cepet, secara ga ada tugas… yiipiee

Setelah menemukan Ikki yang ternyata kesasar di kandang sapi (?)…

"ternyata benar dugaan ku!" Esmeralda-neechan memang dikendalikan oleh seseorang.." kata Yoru sambil meramal, iya, dia punya kemampuan meramal, sebenarnya, Yoru itu calon kandidat saint aquarius, hehe muridnya Degel sama Camus. "APAAAAA?" teriak si complex brothers itu bersamaan. "iya, orang itu seorang yang kejam, dan dia meminta bantuan kepada seorang ahli sihir" kata Yoru dengan mata terpejam (meramal). "hmm.. lalu? Apakah kamu mau membantu?" Tanya Shun ke Yoru dengan muka memelas dan berharap Yoru akan membantu Ikki dan Shun menyelamatkan Esmeralda. "hmm let's see.. kalo Ikki ga akan ngoceh tentang aku dan Shun ok lah, sekali sekali amal itu baik" kata Yoru. "jadi? Kita akan mulai dari mana?" Tanya Shun. "ada yang punya rencana?" Tanya Ikki. "hmm.. aku sih punya punya aja." Kata Yoru cuek. "ok, apa rencana mu?" Tanya Ikki penasaran. "jadi aku akan merayu.. err.. jangan 'ne-think' dulu tentang kata 'merayu' tadi, ini akan memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk membawa Esmeralda kabur. Setahu ku, dia sudah menyiapkan seorang ahli sihir, jadi hati hati aja, ini akan dilaksanakan entar malem, soalnya entar malem itu full moon, yang berarti kekuatan ku meningkat karena full moon adalah sumber kekuatan sihir (terinspirasi dari rental magica). "hmm baiklah." Ikki setuju, begitu pula dengan Shun. "Tapi.. aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian, pasalnya, aku itu mage, sedangkan kalian berdua? Oh ya, ku ingatkan saja, jika bertemu si ahli sihir itu, jangan tatap matanya! Mengerti?" Yoru pun melangkah pergi dan menyiapkan bahan dan alat alat yang di butuhkan untuk nanti malam.

Malam pun tiba dengan kemegahan (?) cahaya bulan dilangit malam yang bertabur bintang

"aku sudah siap.." kata Ikki dan Shun yang tiba tiba mendobrak dan menjebol pintu kamar Yoru. "ya udah, semanget amat sih, ini misi bahaya baka! Kita ini dalam misi! Bukan mau kamping (?)" kata Yoru yang melihat bawaan Ikki, yaitu tenda, dan peralatan tenda lainnya (Ikki dodol akh)." "Ikki, itu tenda de es be buat apaan?" Tanya Yoru sambil sweatdrop besar besaran. "buat camping…" kata Ikki watados. "hadooooooooooooooooo" kata Yoru bergubrak ria bareng Shun. "lho? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Ikki. "tenda dll tuh ga diperlukan! Dodol!" kata Yoru sambil melempar tenda dan perlengkapan camping lainnya kealam baka (?). "ya udah, ayo berangkat!" kata Yoru udah setengah ngamuk (?) . tak lama, mereka pun sampai ke tempat mobil jeep Ikki diparkir. "Ikki, panasin mobilnya!" kata Yoru dan Shun yang duduk di jok belakang. "iya iya.." Ikki pun memanaskan mesin mobilnya. Karena mobil tersebut bermasalah, secara tuh mobil usianya udah 1-abad lebih (kok bisa?). akhirnya, dengan sangat sangat sangat sangat (lebay) terpaksaaaaaaa, berjalan kaki.. dan jarak yang ditemouh tidaklah berapa jauh, hanya 80 km

Ikki: thor! Kita pegel!

Author: cup cup.. jangan nangis, iya deh, ku kasih tumpangan..

Ikki, Shun, dan Yoru: yipiieeee

Lalu, secara si author member mereka tumpangan, mereka pun melihat sebuah helicopter lusuh yang sudah tinggal rusaknya saja (- -)"" . "lalu, si pilot pun menurunkan tangga. "Ikki Shun, Yoru, cepet naek!" kata si pilot alias Seiya. "SEIYAA! LU NGAPAIN NYETIR TUH HELICOPTER?" Tanya Ikki panic. "yee, gw juga ga tau, author yang nyuruh gw..

Akhirnya, mereka pun berangkat ke kediaman 'penculik' Esmeralda, alias MILO?

19 jam kemudian, mereka pun sampai ditempat Milo.. *ga salah tuh?*

Mereka pun menyusuri tangga.. 1 per satu mereka lewati.. akhirnya, setelah ngos ngosan, kehabisan nafas dan asma nya kambuh, mereka pun berhasil.. "kita berhasil…" kata Ikki. "berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore, we did it" kata Seiya, iya, MKKB nya kambuh..

- to be continued -

Mind to review?

Thanks for Read… ^^ .. walau nista, tapi masih ada yang mau review… hatiku berbunga bunga

Kira kira chapter depan bakal ada apa ya?

Oh ya, thanks buat yang udah review, yaitu:

Reizu YuukiNeezuri – senpai… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU **

**Disclaimer: punya Masami Kurumada :D**

**Warning: abal, aneh, gaje dsb**

**Genre: Humor and Romance yang ga terlalu kerasa, terus fantasy juga ada.. :D**

**Rate: K+ (maybe)**

A/N: Sebelomnya, saya minta maaf dulu nih, gara gara ga update.. soalnya tugas tiba tiba bejibun numpuk.. maaf ya…. Oh ya, di fict ini mau ada yang nge-flame boleh, asalkan masuk akal.. thanks.. jangan lupa, review anda membangun ffn, tolong reviewnya ya..

**RINGKASAN CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

**Tiba tiba Shun dkk di jemput oleh Seiya dengan Helicopter jebot yang tinggal jatohnya doang, mereka semua berangkat ke tempat Milo berada, temple of scorpion.**

"Udah sampe.. tapi ngapa ga ada tanda tanda horror yang kaya di Film Horror ataupun thriller ya?" Tanya Ikki sok berani.

Yang lain pun Sweatdrop dan ber-swt ria karena ke dodol-an Ikki yang teramat sangat.

"Myoahahahahahahahaha…" tawa itu bergema di seluruh penjuru, selamat dating di wilayah ku.. disini, nyawa kalian lah taruhannya.. Myoahahahahahahahahahahahaha.." kata si 'pembicara' misterius itu..

"Ku terima tantangan mu! Tapi! Jika kau kalah?" Tanya Yoru menjawab suara itu.

Suara lain ganti bicara.. "jika kami kalah.. Esmeralda akan kulepaskan.. tapi, jika kalian kalah, maka.." suara itu berhenti, dan muncullah labirin berliku yang dikelilingi hutan lebat yang tidak terlihat ujungnya.

"Ikki, Seiya, Shiryuu, Shun, hati hati.. musuh kita bukan orang biasa.." kata Yoru memperingati.

"Baik. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Shun kembali, khawatir akan childhood friendnya yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

"apa kau lupa bahwa aku murid dari Shaka dan juga Camus, Shun?" Tanya Yoru kembali.

"Baiklah.. ayo masuk dan selamatkan Esmeralda!" komando Yoru.

"ya!" Seru yang lain lalu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan itu.

"konon, semua orang dalam hutan itu tidak akan bisa keluar.. mereka akan terjebak didalam selamanya.. dan dihantui oleh gambaran yang tidak ingin mereka lihat dalam hidupnya, atau lebih tepatnya… mimpi buruk mereka" kata Deathmask yang terlihat puas.

"kerja bagus Deathmask.. aku berterimakasih kepadamu…" ucap Milo..

Lalu, mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan.. memasuki hutan berbalut labyrin yang sangat lebat dan dalam.

"the game just begin…" tutur Deathmask dalam keheningan malam itu.

"tcih.. mengapa sepertinya kita terus berputar putar?" Tanya Ikki.

"ya, aku juga merasa begitu.." sambung Shun.

"Bukan.. kita berjalan maju. Tetapi.. bangunan inilah yang membuat kita berputar putar ditempat. Dan ini ulah dukun voodoo bodoh itu.." jelas Yoru lagi.

"Eh?" Tanya Semuanya kompak.

"kenapa?" Tanya Yoru kalem.

"dukun voodoo, kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Ikki agak takut.

"ngga, aku ga bercanda.. aku serius.." jelas Yoru dengan wajah stay cool ala Camus.

"Yo-Yoru… i-itu suara apa? Kok kayak angin gitu ya?" Tanya Hyoga, pria berambut blonde itu panic setengah hidup setengah mati (?) saat denger suara angin topan yang tiba tiba menelan mereka semua..

Lalu, setelah berada cukup lama didalam angin topan 'misterius' tadi, mereka pun terhempas.

"minna-san?" Tanya Hyoga saat dia terjatuh di sebuah tempat… yang terlihat seperti deck kapal.. "tunggu! Puingan kapal?" Tanya Hyoga teringat sesuatu. "Okaa-san!" teriaknya spontan.

"Hyogaa~" seru ibunya yang seakan masih hidup sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kaa-san?" panggil Hyoga kepada ibunya..

Seketika itu pula… Terlintaslah gambaran dimana saat Ibu Hypga melindunginya dan menyelamatkan nyawa anak tunggal nya itu.

"Okaa-san…"teriak Hyoga sejadi jadinya diantara bingung dan panic harus bagaimana.

"Hyogaa.." balas ibunya yang berada didalam kapal yang hampir tenggelam tersebut

"Okaa-san… tidak! Ibu harus tetap disini bersamaku! Ibu tidak boleh pergi.." (author sendiri meneteskan air mata pas ngetik bagian ini) Hyoga pun meneteskan air mata saat melihat ibunya tenggelam bersama kapal yang lama kelamaan semakin tak tampak dan memasuki lautan tak berdasar *ok, yg namanya laut itu **ADA** dasarnya, guru geologi author sendiri yang kasih tau*.

"one down five to go, myoahahahahaha" tawa akngker Deathmask mengawasi mereka dari bola Kristal nya itu

Sekian dulu minna..

Behind the scene:

Deathmask: *ngamuk tingkat maksimal* AUTHORRRRR! Kenapa peran gw harus jadi dukun voodoo?  
author: *dengan kalemnya* soalnya lu kan angker (?), terus doyan (?) ngoleksi topeng orang mati pula..

Hyoga: *masih nangisin 'peristiwa yang terjadi di chapter ini'* Authorr. Jahat tega lu sama gw… *nangis sambil mewek mewek gimana gitu*

Author dan yang laen: sweatdrop maksimal.

Author: jaa, err.. Shiryuu-kun, bacain kalimat penutupnya..

Shiryu: OK. Thanks udah mau baca, jangan lupa review. #membungkuk 90 derajat#


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: punya Masami Kurumada :D**

**Warning: abal, aneh, gaje dsb**

**Genre: Romance yang ga terlalu kerasa, terus fantasy juga ada, DSB.. :D**

**Rate: K+ (maybe)**

**RINGKASAN CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

**Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan Hyoga dalam kesedihan yang mendalam dalam 'mimpi buruk' yang diberikan Deathmask, ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaan kotor nya itu untuk membinasakkan teman teman Hyoga yang lain**

"Myoahahahahahaha…" tawa Deathmask (lagi lagi ketawa ==")

"Aduh.. kakak? Yoru-chan? Minna?" Tanya Shun saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di tempat yang menurutnya mirip gurun pasir.

"welcome…" kata seseorang yang sangat amat dia kenal.. Kakaknya..

"Ikki-nii?" sedang apa nii-san di tahta itu? Dan mengapa nii-san make mahkota segala?" Tanya Shun innocent

"Shun.. kau memang bodoh, menyedihkan" kata Ikki, dikendalikan sama Deathmask.

"Myoahahhaahaahahahahaha, pemandangan yang sangat asik di tonton.." kata Deathmask sambil tertawa (lagi)

Ikki yang sudah menjadi puppet bagi Deathmask sekarang menyerang Shun dengan tombak kegelapan yang dimiliki oleh Hades, penguasa kegelapan, sekaligus ayah Deathmask.

"K-kakak?" Tanya Shun tidak percaya.

"beraninya kau. Rasakan ini! BRAKK!" Ikki terjungkal. Ia ditendang oleh Yoru yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada disamping Shun.

"Yo-yoru.. bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Shun bingung.

"jangan lupakan fakta kalau aku adalah mage yang bisa teleportasi." Jawabnya.

" oh iya ya." Jawab Shun lalu dipotong Yoru.

"Shun! Pergilah dari tempat ini dan selamatkan Esmeralda! Aku akan menangani Ikki!" tukas Yoru singkat lalu mendorong Shun ke dalam portal dimensinya yang lalu tertutup.

"what? Aku melawan perempuan? No no no no.. kembalikan laki laki yang tadi! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan perempuan lemah sepertimu!" teriak Deathmask dalam tubuh Ikki.

"TARIK KEMBALI PERKATAAN MU BODOH! SEBELUM AKU HARUS MENGHABISI MU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!" ancam Yoru.

"myoahahaha beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Aku tidak akan mati! Apalagi di tangan orang sepertimu!" tawanya.

"kita lihat saja!" kata Yoru dengan nada tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa apa.

"kalau begitu! Majulah!" tukas Deathmask.

"tcih, kau sendiri yang memintanya!" balas Yoru lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya dia menendang Ikki sampai terpental.

"hanya begitukah kekuatanmu? Kali ini giliranku." Deathmask melancarkan serangannya secara bertubi tubi dan menghempaskannya ke tubuh Yoru.

"sial.. itukah kekuatan tombak kematian yang sesungguhnya?" umpat Yoru.

"DUAGHH, CKREK" dalam sekali tendangan, tombak itu terpental dan Ikki terjatuh.

"mustahil.. bagaimana kau?" Tanya Deathmask terbata.

"ketamakan mu lah yang menyebabkan kekalahanmu, andai kau tidak tamak, kau punya peluang untuk menang." Jelas Yoru dengan gaya Shaka, Gurunya.

"Ku akui kau menang sekarang.. aku menunggumu…. Myoahahaha…" Ujar Deathmask sambil meninggalkan tubuh Ikki yang kelelahan akibat efek voodoo-isme tadi.

"Ikki-san, kamu ngga apa apa kan?"Tanya Yoru saat Ikki mulai sadar.

"i-iya.. Shun mana?" Tanya nya lagi.

"dia nyari Esmeralda, ayo susul dia.." lalu Yoru pun berdiri dan membuka portal ke tempat Shun berada (canggih kan?)

Lalu, mereka pun masuk kedalam portal itu dank e tempat Shun berada.

"wuussshhhhhh" lama kelamaan, suara dari terowongan dimensi Yoru semakin membesar.

"Huff.. akhirnya sampe juga.." mereka berdua pun sampai ditempat Shun berada.

"kira kira Shun mana ya?" batin Yoru mikirin Nasib Shun..

"Y-yoru, I-itu Sh-shun ya?" Tanya Ikki rada panic saat melihat Shun berdiri di tempat pemujaan Hades, dewa kematian. "S-Shun… kenapa kau?"kata Yoru terbelalak melihat penampilan Shun yang Sangat berbeda dari biasanya, Shun yang terlihat ceria, sekarang menjadi dingin seperti itu.

"Aku… Aku sudah dihidupkan kembali… Fufufu… kalian semua akan kalah melawanku…" kata Hades sombong.

"Ikki-san, tolong beritahu yang lainnya dan jemput Esmeralda-nee, lalu tinggalkan area ini.. Shun dan aku akan menyusul! Cepat!" perintah Yoru.

"…. T-tapi…" Tanya Ikki ragu.

"tidak ada tapi! Cepat!"

"baiklah. Kupegang kata katamu! Hati hati!" kata Ikki sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nah, Hades atau harus kupanggil kau Shun?" Tanya Yoru.

"T-tunggu… k-kau? Nyx? Tanya Hades tak percaya.

"wah wah… akhirnya… sadar juga…" kata 'Nyx' ataupun sebagai manusia yang dikenal dengan Yoru.

"T-tunggu… Nyx… K-kenapa kau bisa?" Tanya Hades tergagap kaya ajis gagap lagi megap megap (?).

" ya.. begitulah. Saya bosen, jadi, saya turun ke bumi dengan wujud Yoru… Nah sekarang… tolong kembalikan Shun kepada saya sebelum saya menghukummu seperti sebelumya." Pinta Nyx dengan lembutnya namun mengerikan.

"b-baik!" Shun pun kembali normal menjadi wujud Shun yang seperti biasa.

"terimakasih atas pengertiannya, Hades…" bisik Yoru lalu menyadarkan Shun dengan cara teriak teriak dan karena Shun nya tidak terbangun akhirnya Yoru mulai bosan…

"Shun, kamu tidur kayaknya pules amat ya…" kata Yoru yang tidak sadar bahwa yang dipanggil menyahut…

"ya iyalah.. aku cape tau…" respon nya.

"huh, ya udah, ayo kembali, kak Ikki dan Esmeralda dah menunggu tuh.." kata Yoru lalu mereka berdua pun keluar dari sana…

"Oh iya! Nasib si Deathmask sama si Milo gimana?" Tanya Shun mengagetkan Yoru.

"oh mereka… kudiamkan saja…" balas Yoru acuh.

Setibanya mereka di perkiran (?) tempat Seiya, Shiryuu, Hyoga, Dan Ikki kakak tercinta nya Shun serta Esmeralda menunggu.

Kenyataan memang tidak semulus yang kita pikirkan kawan kawan… di parkiran terlihat 2 sosok mm… manusia yang sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu terlihat wujud manusianya… yap, mereka berdua adalah Milo dan Deathmask yang udah di bantai habis habisan oleh Ikki dkk.

Dan akhirnya setelah menggeletakkan Deathmask dan Milo di pinggir jalan, mereka pun pulang menaiki truk, karena helicopter jebotnya udah rusak.

2 jam kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah… dan secara bergiliran, mereka menunggu giliran mandi, secara di tuh rumah Cuma ada 1 kamar mandi… parah banget ya… udah cape cape, masih ngantri .. kalo author ikutan sih, ogah la yaw..

"guys, ada yang liat Yoru sama Shun ngga?" Tanya Ikki cemas.

"tadi mereka ada, tapi sekarang kemana?" balas Hyoga.

"temen temen… itu mereka…" kata Seiya sambil nunjuk sofa dimana Shun dan Yoru tertidur, ketiduran, sepertinya kecapekan…

"wah… foto yuk, buat kenang kenangan… hahaha" ledek Seiya.

"haha, ide bagus… ayo…" mereka pun memotret Shun dan Yoru yang ketiduran, heran mereka ini, jail banget.

- FIN -

Author: Hwaaaa… akhitnya selesai, sebenrnya saya sengaja publish hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun teman saya, 31Hitsugaya-kisekihime.

Shun: Author, apa iya akhir ceritanya mesti gitu? Malu-maluin tauk!

Author: lalalalala… *cuekin Shun

Shun: awas lu Thor!

Author: kok rasanya ga enak gini ya? *melirik Shun

Shun: *evil smirk

Author: Gyaaaaaaaaaa lariiiiiiiii

Yoru: oh ya Thor, kok Hades takut sama Nyx?

Author *masih lari* itu, gara gara Nyx pernah nge-bully Hades pas masih kecil, oh ya, disini hadesnya ga kaya yg di hades Chapter…

Akhir kata, saya hanya bilang makasih sama udah yang mau baca dan udah review makasih senpai-tachi dan Otanjoubi Omedeto untuk Teman saya…


End file.
